1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of integrated technology. Specifically, the invention relates to an integrated memory having a column decoder for decoding column addresses and for addressing corresponding bit lines.
Such an integrated memory in the form of a DR-AM is described and illustrated, for example, by Tietze and Schenk, "Electronic Circuits: Design and Applications," FIG. 11.9, Springer-Verlag Berlin, 1991. As is generally customary, the RAM also has a row decoder for decoding row addresses and for addressing corresponding word lines. All the column addresses are supplied to the column decoder via a column address bus, while the row addresses are supplied to the row decoder via a row address bus.